thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Marjorie Henley
Marjorie Henley is a tribute from District One who volunteered to compete in the Hunger Games. Analytical and ambitious, Marjorie is determined to win and prove that she isn't the quiet girl everyone sees her as. She was created by SpideyShield. Backstory Marjorie is the youngest of the three children in her family. Because she was born in District One, her entire life has revolved around preparing for the Hunger Games. However, her parents always paid more attention to her older brothers—Victor and Lance—because they believed Marjorie didn't have much of a chance at winning. Instead of letting the loneliness created by her parent's neglect consume her, Marjorie simply used it as motivation to train even harder. Her trainers suggested that she should volunteer every year because she was skilled enough, but she knew that if she did, her parents would think she was doing it for attention or doing it to set her brothers up for failure. So she silently and stubbornly kept training, working her way to the top without her parents knowing. On the morning of her fifth Reaping, she got into a fight with her family about the Games, questioning her brothers' real motivations for wanting to volunteer. She stormed out of her house, knowing she was going to volunteer and prove to her family that she wasn't meant to be shoved aside. Personality Marjorie is unlike many others in her district because she never received the attention that would have made her cruel and arrogant. Instead, she learned how to get how she wanted with her own devices. She is incredibly smart and can read people like books; she can easily tell when people are lying and she can often predict aspects of their personality without even speaking to them. She's also very independent because she refused to rely on her parents, but this also made her quiet and she's not very likely to ask others for help. Finally, she's very manipulative, but you would never be able to guess it because she always knows what to say to throw suspicion off of her. She's a force to be reckoned with. Other Information Alliance: The Careers Tribute Token: A black choker necklace (for no reason other than she thinks she looks cool in it) Romance: Marjorie is bisexual, but she's not particularly looking for a relationship, and if anyone tries flirting with her she'll probably ignore it. If she were to fall for someone, it would probably be someone who's just as clever as she is but who isn't super cocky about it. Motto: Aut viam inveniam aut faciam (Latin, "I shall either find a way or make one") Strategies Reaping: Before the actual Reaping takes place, Marjorie will do something to get the escort's attention, whether it's getting in a fight or even just telling a Peacekeeper that she's the one who should get picked. When she's called onto the stage, she'll make sure her face is void of any expression, but she'll look for her parents and brothers in the crowd just to see their reactions. Group Training: Marjorie will align herself with the Careers early on, securing herself a spot in the alliance. She won't go out of her way to bully any other tributes and will mostly focus on gaining the trust of the other Careers while also sizing them up and subtly discovering as much as she can about their strengths and weaknesses. She'll also focus on close combat training with axes and learning new weapons, but she won't reveal her skill with throwing axes. Private Training: Marjorie will show off her skills with throwing axes, making sure to get perfect bullseyes on any targets. She'll then go to any station that can demonstrate her agility, such as the gauntlets. Interview: Marjorie will simply act like a pleasant person to be around. She won't be too cocky, and if the interviewer even mentions a rumor about her being clever, she'll shut it down by saying she's nothing special. Her goal is to make the audience view her as a victor they could befriend, not a victor to fear. Bloodbath: As a Career, Marjorie's goal will be to get her hands on an axe as soon as possible, but she'll keep up her act of using it strictly as a melee weapon. She'll also be sure to grab a backpack and put it on just in case something goes wrong and she has to flee. She won't go out of her way to kill, but if someone happens to be in her path, she'll take them down without question. But she'll pick her battles carefully and won't take on anyone who could overtake her. Games: Marjorie will stick with the Careers at first. She'll hope that the strongest and loudest Careers get picked off early on so she can be left with the weaker ones that she can more easily manipulate, but if the alliance starts to split, she'll take the side of the stronger tribute so they can protect her. She'll find ways to break apart the alliance from the inside, but only after a few days. Besides, she'll ditch the alliance after five or so days in the middle of the night and go on her own. If she runs into someone who she can manipulate, she'll string them along as her minion (and eventually kill them off) by saying that the Careers all turned on her, but otherwise she'll go alone until the end. She won't reveal her skill with throwing axes unless absolutely necessary or until she splits from the Careers. For example, if the Careers are ambushed or if a battle breaks out between them, she'll definitely use the skill as necessary. But she wants to be seen as a ringer who can get anyone out of tough situations, so she'll try to keep it all a secret until she gets the perfect opportunity. Trivia *The name "Marjorie" means pearl. "Henley" is a style of shirt but is also a name that means "high meadow." *Marjorie is bisexual, but she has never been in a serious relationship. *She was originally created specifically for Sixty-Six: The Price of Glory. *Her Hogwarts House would be Slytherin. Category:District 1 Category:Females Category:16 year olds Category:Characters Category:Tributes Category:Career Tribute